The Beef of Fate: The Rainbooms and The Winx Club
by Maxx Phoenix
Summary: There are many dimensions in existence. You may be a talent scout, you could be the chibi, or your could be Jake Paul and Logan Paul is the Winx Club's bodies, and then tell the Rainbooms that they need to measure up. After some disparaging remarks, the booms decide to do just that
1. Chapter 1

The Beef of Fate: The Rainbooms and The Winx Club by Maxx Phoenix

* * *

Chapter 1

You are Anon. The Rainbooms have come to your house to play a game of FIFA with you. Rainbow looked at you with a smirk. "Eat my dust, Anon," she said. The Rainbooms have been on something of a roll as of late. They won a massive fight, an MMA cagematch, and promised to send out a challenge soon. When you pause the game, you get a notification on your phone. It was the Joe Rogan Podcast. And the special guests are… "*GASP* Holy shit, Rainbooms, it's the Winx Club! They're on Joe Rogan's Podcast!" You yell. The girls almost immediately surround you to listen. You click the video, and Sure enough, Bloom Sparx, Stella Flare, Flora Lymphea, Tecna Zenith, Musa Melody, and Aisha Tydez were jacking around and laughing with Joe Rogan.

"Damn, Bloom… I can't believe you were to get THAT high!"

"Well, . Domino has the best weed in the magic dimension," said Bloom

"It is also my understanding that you got the other Winx into Pro-Wrestling?"

"That's right!"

"Cool, let's play a game. I'll name some magical girls and factions, you associate them with certain wrestlers. Got It?"

"OK, shoot!

"You girls?"

"John Cena,"

"Hehe, the Totally Spies?"

"Well, considering that they apparently sexually awakened an entire generation, I'd say either Joey Ryan, or D-Generation X," said Stella with a smirk.

"OG She-Ra?"

"Don't make it too easy, uh…Hulk Hogan, minus the cunty bullshit!

"New She-Ra?"

"Pre-Leukemia Roman Reigns,"

"Jesus fuck… Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts,"

"Easy, THE ROCK!"

"Fucking classic, and finally, The Rainbooms?

Bloom scratched the back of her head thoughtfully. "I actually don't have a wrestler for these girls. While they have a cute gimmick, I can't really say anything other than…well…they're a cheap-ass wannabe version of us. Basically, Winx Club Lite. Sure, they captured some major Ws, but I feel like the Winx have become something of a measuring stick. There have been many times where we've heard the buzz behind something or someone, but, from the Crystal Gems to the Mysticons, and everyone in between, when it's time to see what's up, they don't seem to measure up to the hype. The Rainbooms have yet to prove that they measure up," she explained.

"Well shit, before we end this show, do you think you can hook me up with some of that weed from Domino?" Joe asked. "Sure, if you don't mind cosmic horror," Bloom said, half-jokingly.

With that, the video ended, The Rainbooms looked at the screen, and at each other. Rainbow Dash's eye twitched. "Winx Club Lite? WINX CLUB LITE?! I KNOW THOSE FREAKIN' HAS-BEENS DID NOT JUST CALL US OUT!" She raged. Sci-Twi Sparkle placed a hand on her shoulder. "Simmer down, Dash. We'll figure something out," she said. Sunset pulled out her own phone. "Sunset Lamar Alowiscious Shimmer, what are you thinking?" Sunset looks at you with a smirk. "Simple, remember CM Punk and AJ Lee?" She turned on the you guys, I just did some research on the Winx Club, and it was insane, oh my gosh. I mean, Tecna Zenith is still dealing with her obvious autism. Musa and Riven broke up and then got back together again. The Specialists, in general, are fuckbois, except for Nabu, he's cool . And the other two were also there. It was great, it really was, and it was the end of the world and it's only Sunday nights on the Rainbow Spa!

Do you wanna know what we see when we look in the Winx? Honestly? A bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expendable, useless women. Women who are nothing but a bunch of off-brand Sailor Scouts

We have done more in five years than all of you have done in your entire careers. We have saved your Magical Heroes genre, we have shattered glass ceilings, and we have broken down doors. Why? So, so, a bunch of obsolete, stiff, plastic mannequins can waltz on through, and hog the spotlight without even getting as much of a thank you? You guys don't want to acknowledge us as legit, because you know that we've worked our entire lives to get here, we gave our lives to this and you were just handed fifteen minutes of fame.

We didn't get here because we were cute, or because we came from some famous royal family, or because our sister ran out of options, Bloom. I got here because I am good. I earned this our spot at the throne and no matter how many red carpets you guys wanna walk in your four thousand dollars ridiculous heels, Stella, you will never be able to lace up my shoes. You think WE need to measure up?! No! YOU need to measure up to US!. Next time you bring up our names, you had better put some respect on it, bitch!"

"Let's see if you still measure up, you know where to find us, bitches. Oh, and by the way, at least we don't dress up like very expensive hookers!" Sunset took a deep breath. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. In any case, Anon, you can upload that or delete it, I don't care which," she said passively.

You immediately upload it. "Youtube Gold, here I come," you say as you run off.

The Next Day…

Pinkie runs into the Shimmer Shack with reckless abandon. "SUNSET SHIMMER!" Ponkers shrieked. "Hey, you don't have to yell, I'm right here," said Sunset. "Sorry, but look!" Pinkie pulled up the video. "Oh my Faust! It went viral over night!" Said Sunset. "And guess who retweeted? The Winx!" Said Pinkie. Sunset pulled up her Twitter. The tweet came from none other Bloom. The fairy of the Dragon Flame.

The tweet read:

LMAO. How cute. Listen, your passion is lovely, but this is not a hill you want to die on.  
Just stay in your lane, kids! XOX  
-Bloom Sparx

"So, they're still underestimating us," The two looked up to see Rainbow Dash. "I'm calling the others, we're taking a little field trip to Gardenia!" Rainbow group texted the others.

To: AppleJack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy….  
Meet me at the tour bus in about an hour! We're going to pay the Winx a little visit!

One hour later…  
"Ah can't believe we are actually going to Gardenia!" Said AppleJack. "I've been thinking about it, and we must show the Winx that we measure up to the hype! Besides, these are the only lives we got, so we got to live big time," Sunset mused. "Oh my…" said Fluttershy. "Damn, I should have packed some clothes," said Rarity. "Don't worry, Rares. This won't take long. Dash assured. The Rainbooms got on the bus, and, after some last minute checks, the bus began to take off. Rainbow dash closed her fist. "Just you wait, Winx. We are coming to fix your wagon!"

What will the Rainbooms do in Gardenia?

Will Rainbow Dash get her ass folded in the most cosmic sense?

Why does Sunset's hair look like bacon?

Stay Tuned to find out!


	2. An Extremely PoWerful stick of DYNAMITE

The Beef of Fate: The Rainbooms and The Winx Club by Maxx Phoenix

* * *

An Extremely PoWerful stick of DYNAMITE.

It was no doubt a god-send that Twilight set up a computer system to make the bus drive itself. That's right. The Rainbooms Tour Bus has essentially become an off-brand Tesla.

In a car in front of the bus, Sunset was talking to you. "OK, Anon. You're with me when we get there. We need to gather as much information as we can, understood?" She asked. You nodded. As if on cue, you saw a sign.

Now Entering The City of Gardenia. Home of Bloom Sparx!

"It looks like Bloom is quite popular here in Gardenia," said Twilight.  
"Well, this IS her hometown, darling," said Rarity.

A few minutes passed, and The Rainbooms were approaching the Best Western. Sunset spoke into a com. "OK, you park the bus, while me and Anon will go around the city to collect information on the Winx," she said.

"Rodger that," said Applejack.

As the bus made it's way to the hotel, you and Sunset drove deeper into the city. A few minutes passed, and you notice a bar with sign that read, Fruity Music Bar. "Sunset, look!" You say. "I see it. Plus, I can sense a couple exceptional power levels," said Sunset. She parked the car, and you two go in, and sit at near the bar. Standing behind, was an older looking man with brown hair, in a blue shirt and black jeans. As well, there was a woman in green, with one of the high power levels that Sunset felt. She placed a hand on the back of your head, and ESPed a messege to your mind.

"Sunset? Are you inside my head?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, yeah. I am. Listen up. See that woman in green? She has a very high power level. We should probably monitor her for a while."

"Do you think, maybe she can give information on the Winx Club?"

"Perhaps," Sunset got the woman's attention. Upon further inspection, she saw the nametag that read 'Morgana'.  
"Hey, Morgana? Is it? Am I right to assume that the Winx Club very popular in Gardenia?"

Morgana smirked. "Yeah, being legendary heroes will do that for you," she said.

"So, do you know where we find them?" Asked Sunset.

"They are going to be in attendance at NXT Takeover: Gardenia," said .

"You don't say," you inquire.

"Yeah, and also be performing a concert later, right before the main event. They signed a deal to perform concerts for a few Takeover shows," said Morgana.

Sunset opened her mouth to speak, when a text messege play through on her phone. It was from Rarity.

_Darling, bro! I decided to head to the mall, and I felt an exceptionally high power level. I'm sending you a picture now! -Rarity._

The picture was a woman with platinum blonde hair, and golden eyes. Her facial expression was the of a typical tsundere, as she was accompanying a man with jet black hair. They seemed to be in some kind of music store.

Sunset looks at you, a knowing smile crosses your face as she takes you by the arm. "Come on, Anon. Let's head to the hotel," she said.

**Gardenia Best Western**

As you play Sonic 06' on Nintendo Switch, the Rainbooms sit around at the table, reading an article about NXT TakeOver: Gardenia. The headline reads:

**The Winx Club are #NXTLoud.**

The Winx Club has confirmed that not only will they be in attendance at NXT TakeOver: Gardenia, but they will also be performing a concert, as they lead in the main event of Johnny Gargono vs. Tomasso Ciampa.

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head. "So, if that's the case, we should totally pay them a little visit," she said. "Hmm. Sci-Twi, did you bring them fusion-morphers?" Asked Sunset. Sci-Twi pulled out the devices from her bag. You sit up. "What are those things, and what do they do?" You asked. "This was some time before we met you, Anon. During an excursion on Angel Island, we used the Master Chaos Emerald to create these special morphers. And so, Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey, we can all fuse into a single entity. For the sake of convenience, we call ourselves, Rainboom," Sci explained. "I think Rainboom should make her presence known," you say. Sunset takes a moment to think on this. "You know what? You're right. Turn on her phone." You happily oblige. "What's good, my little bronies, it's ya girl, Rainbow Dash, and we, are the Rainbooms! And we have something to share with you!" Rainbow joined the group, and put on a morpher. The Rainbooms than placed their hands in a circle. Then, they all cried out: "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a brilliant flash of multicolored light, the girls fused into a single entity…

She looked almost like a female version of Gogeta, except with purple and golden hair, with a matching metafusion jacket. "Hahaha. The Rainbooms are still here, I am they, we are one. I am Rainboom!" The livestream feed exploded. Comments were along the lines of:

_Holy shit!_

_10/10 would smash._

Rainboom's voice had 7 voices in one. "Roses are red, violets are blue. It's over, haters. We've come for YOU!" Afterwards you posted it on Twitter. In a couple hours, The Rainboom's video has gone viral. And they are about to be #NXT Loud.

**NXT TakeOver: Gardenia…**

Fans are greeted with the sound of Mauro Ranallo's voice. "NXT Takeover is live from the beautiful city of Gardenia. And look who is in attendance!" The camera focused on the Winx Club in the front row! "The Winx Club be performing here, later. And, we still have our Main Event. Gargano vs Ciampa!" High up in the cheek seats, The Rainbooms watched from afar. "Yep, it's them, let's wait until they are about to perform," said Sunset. The others nodded.

A couple hours later…

Mauro spoke once more. "As the Winx run backstage to prepare for their performance, there's…some kind of commotion in the crowd, and…OH MY GOD! It's Rainboom!" Rainboom looked around, and basked in the attention she was getting from onlookers. "WE'VE SEEN HER ON SOCIAL MEDIA EARLIER TODAY! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

Finally, the Winx came out, and just as the performance was about to start, Rainboom smirked and dashed to the nearest microphone, and spoke.

"THE SHOW IS CALLED TAKEOVER, RIGHT?!" She roared. The Winx looked with a bemused look on their faces. "Winx Club, We are calling your asses out, RIGHT NOW! You don't think we measure up? Come in this ring and we'll prove it!

Bloom looked at the other Winx, and they all went to the ring. "What ARE you doing? Did you fuse together? That's kinda hot," .

"Winx Club, we challenge you to a fight!" Said Rainboom.

Bloom smirked as she and the Winx, barring Tecna, parted their hair, to reveal special earrings. "Oh, Rainboom. You're not the only one who can fuse!" With that, the earrings flashed, and in a colorful cloud of light and smoke, the six girls were gone, and in their place, was a woman looked like a female Vegito, but with pink hair.

Like the now intrepid Rainboom, this fusion spoke with multiple voices. "So, Rainboom. What will you do, when Winxa Mania runs wild on you?" Winxa asked. She then got in Rainboom's face. "You'll have our decision in a week. Until then, run along, and let us do this concert!" With that, Rainboom and Winxa Mania defused, and the Rainbooms left.

Back at the hotel…

The Rainbooms were trying to regain feeling in their bodies. It was then that you get a notification on your phone. Your eyes widened. "Girls, It's Maxx Phoenix!" The girls quickly gathered around, and read the email.

"_Hey, Rainbooms. We saw your actions just now, and I think you should come on to our new podcast: The Maxx and Megaheart show! You in?_  
_-Maxx Phoenix._

"Yowie Wowie, sign us up!" Said Pinkie.


End file.
